Of Tuxes and Veils: A Finchel Wedding
by teithchele
Summary: Pre-wedding oneshot. "Finn and Rachel are getting married. Emotions are high and are beginning to consume them. Will they be able to make it down the altar"? Reviews are love.


**First time writing so please bear with me. :) Hope you enjoy it!**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to that. If I do there would by a New York spin-off by the end of the season. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Can this be true?<em>

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

With a bouquet of flowers at hand, her fathers both by her side, and her best gay on the passenger seat, she stared at the church just about seven steps from the bridal car.

"Oh. My. God. Kurt!" she yelled, with a veil of anxiety ringing through. "What if my dress looked too extravagant? My makeup, isn't it too simple? What if Finn-"

Kurt interrupted her impending rant and, for the umpteenth time that day, rolled his eyes. "Babs, everything's _fine_. Besides, don't you think you're ten months late to go all bridezilla now?"

"Kurt's right, my princess. Everything _is_ and _will be great_. Both your daddy and I can tell for a fact that Finn will marry you even if all else fails." Hiram assured his daughter. He and Leroy has proven that fact months -even years- ago. But up to now, it's still pretty hard seeing their little star loving a man, whose name isn't Leroy _nor_ Hiram, so much.

Rachel took a deep breath and with a nod of approval, stepped outside the car together with her fathers and her maid of honor_. Goodbye, Rachel Barbra Berry. _She looked at the door and smiled, all the worries fading away. _Hello, Rachel Barbra Hudson._

~o~

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

"Dude, can you please stop pacing around? S'like you're shitting all over the place." Puck said, exasperated.

"Language, Noah! We're on sacred grounds. I don't wanna jinx my married life or something." Finn glared at him. Puck zipped his mouth, knowing that when Finn used his first name (and Rachel's tone, for that matter) he means serious business.

That very moment, Santana entered the room laughing at both of them. "You've got to be kidding me. Four years I've never seen the two of you together and you still haven't changed. Frankenteen, Puckerman." She greeted.

"Hey, San. Can we now have a moment of quiet, please? My nerves are all over and none of this is helping." Finn requested, taking a seat at the couch.

"It's _moment of silence_. By the way, can you leave the room for a moment Puck? Gigantor and I needs to talk." Santana asked as she sat on a chair across Finn's.

"Now speak, Finnegan." Santana retorted the minute she heard the door closed. "You getting cold feet from marrying Berry?"

"No, it's not that, San." Finn sighed. "It's just that-"

"That what? Don't tell me after all that you and Stubbles have been through you're gonna have blue balls now? Because forget the midget, _I'll_ be the first one to cut that huge lollipop of yours if you do." She warned.

"Okay. First of all, there's no need for any type of cutting because my balls aren't blue and second, I'm sure as hell that I'm not getting cold feet. I was just thinking of the kind of life I can provide and the one I want to have for our family. I know that my job as a music teacher doesn't pay much. Even if you add the ones I earn for being a part-time sports analyst, it just doesn't seem enough. Rachel's like this big shot Broadway star and she's used to living a pretty high-end life. But what if when we have kids and she can't work on theatre anymore? Would I still then be able to give her the life she has now?" Finn anxiously explained.

Knowing Finn and having been very close friends for the past few years, Santana knew what this trail of thought means. "Look, we both know I hate doing all this girly and emotional stuff but I'm gonna try my best here, okay?" Both she and Finn laughed at the statement. "Rachel _loves_ you, Finn. Not because of your job, or how well you get paid. She loves you because you're _Finn freaking Hudson_. Even if I told her back then that you were like a sweaty sack of potatoes covered in body spray when we had sex, she still decided to give her V-card to you right?" Finn glared at her. "What I'm saying is that, you don't have to think of the future by yourself. What matters is what you have right now and what you're going to share with Rachel from this moment on. That's why marriages begin with exchanging vows and those 'richer or poorer' lines. Because no matter what the future is, what's important is who you are with and who you share it with when you get there." Santana spoke to her best friend.

"You know, that's the first time you called Rachel and I by our true names." Finn smirked at her. "But thanks, San. You truly are the best man a groom can ask for."

"Shut up, Finnessa." Santana rolled her eyes. "We've got to go. Before your drama queen gets even more dramatic."

~o~

Kurt Hummel peeked through the inside of the church as he stood at the back of the curtain with the rest of the entourage. He left Rachel by the bridal room just minutes ago after she finally relaxed since walking out of the car. This was it. This is the moment he and Rachel have been busting their asses of for almost a year now. Since the engagement, Kurt had been the most excited of all when it comes to the wedding details. Finn and Rachel agreed that they have both Jewish and Christian weddings. The former just a simple exchange of vows while the latter being a more lavish one. Being the self-appointed wedding planner-slash-organizer, Kurt took full responsibility of both events. The Jewish wedding didn't take too much stress since he only had to plan the dinner following the ceremony. This, though, was his baby. He meticulously worked through every single detail day and night. In fact, he only let Rachel in on the major ones, the others he had to do by himself. So seeing all of his hardwork put into life at that very moment, it was one of the proudest moments of his life. _Pat on the back, Kurt. Job well done!_

"Okay, girls. It's showtime! Now remember, take your time as the bride should be walking on the chorus part." Kurt reminded the entourage as the music began. The entourage, which included all the members of New Directions plus Kennedy (Sam and Mercedes' son) as the ring bearer and Beth, Charlie, and Leah (Puck and Quinn's daughters) as the flower girls, started going down the aisle.

~o~

_In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

"Dude, breathe. It's your wedding. Not a funeral." Santana joked as she noticed the groom taking deep breaths.

Finn couldn't, for the life of him, breathe one shallow breath. Nothing can literally explain what he's feeling right now. But he thinks it's far more nerve-wracking than meeting Rachel's dads and asking their daughter's hand, _all by himself_. For ten years, he had been waiting for this moment to come. Forget all the bitterness of the past, he knew sophomore year that the amazing girl he met in glee club would be the woman he'd be waiting for at the altar one day. And just look where he is now.

~o~

_More precious than_

_Any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came in this world_

"Sweetie, breathe. He's there at the end of the aisle. We're sure." Leroy smiled at his daughter. "And don't cry just yet. We don't want Finn to marry a corpse bride, don't we?" Hiram added with glassy eyes.

If Rachel was stronger, she would've broken her fathers' arms as she held onto them tight for dear life. She didn't know the exact reason why she'd been like that since she woke up. She knew it wasn't her nerves, because Rachel Berry _never_ gets nervous in all her performances. But this isn't a performance, this is real life. And as the song nears its chorus, she felt her knees weaken, her eyes tear up, and yes, for the first time _ever_, her nerves getting a hold of her.

~o~

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

Finn Hudson is patient in mostly everything in life. So why can't he _freaking stop_ fidgeting around? He knew that the pastor and Santana were glaring at him for being like a four year old and moving too much but, who could blame him? The entourage seems to be taking their time going down the aisle and he _just wants_ to marry Rachel Berry and make her his in the most legal way possible. He just wanted to get this over and done with. Say their I do's, promise a lifetime of forever, blah blah blah... _Focus Finn, focus!_ Finn thought...

...then the curtains finally part ways.

~o~

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Oh dear. Wait, am I crying? Stop Rachel. You need to smile. Please don't fall. Please don't._ Rachel thought as she walked down the aisle. She felt like walking on cloud nine. The man she's loved her entire life is waiting for her at the altar with that lopsided grin she fell in love with. The people who have made so much impact in her life are now looking at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world. At this very moment, Rachel couldn't be happier. Or so she thought.

~o~

_How can it be that right here with me_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle._

Finn finally saw her bride. He thanked Grilled Cheesus or whatever higher power there is for giving him such a beautiful woman in his life. His doubts and fears about the future suddenly flying out the window as he stared at the angel (or was she a goddess? Maybe both.) making her way towards him. The song she chose was perfect, _she was perfect_. And everything just fell into the background and came into blur. That time, it was only him and Rachel, with the song describing exactly how he feels about her.

~o~

"_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that never could keep. When I look into your eyes I know that it's true." _he couldn't help but sing lovingly as Rachel finally stood by him. "_God must've spent, a little more time on you._" she joined in perfect harmony before the music slowly faded away.

"You look beautiful." Finn mouthed to her as the pastor began the ceremony.

"I love you, too." Rachel whispered, smiling as she looked into the eyes of the man who changed her life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I have an idea of writing their vows** **but I wanna see how this goes first. Reviews are much love. xo Charlie  
><strong>


End file.
